Muse
by girlcameleon
Summary: L’homme regardait depuis un moment le corps endormit du jeune brun. Il pensait qu’il avait de la chance de l’avoir a ses cotés et repensa a toutes leurs aventures. C'est une kaka/iru
1. Chapter 1

Malheureusement iruka et kakashi ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais toujours et encore a leur créateur.

L'homme regardait depuis un moment le corps endormit du jeune brun.

Il pensait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir a ses cotés et repensa a toutes leurs aventures.

Iruka regardait son compte. Il n'avait plus grand-chose pour finir son mois.

Toutes ses économies avait passé dans la survie de Naruto.

Son petit frère était dans le coma depuis 4 ans.

Ils avaient eut un accident de voiture.

Leurs parents adoptifs avaient succombé ; lui avait eut une blessure assez importante sur le nez sous de part et d'autres de ses yeux, et une dans le dos.

Son petit frère avait eu quelques égratignures et était dans le coma.

Iruka avait alors arrêté ses études pour enchainer petits boulots pour lui.

Il n'avait plus que son petit frère.

Il travailler comme serveur, livreur de journaux, vendeur dans une petite superette.

Il devait trouvait un autre petit boulot, mais quoi ?

Il prit le journal et le feuilleta. Il ne trouva rien pour le moment et décida d'aller au bar ou il travaillait. Peut-être que quelques heures supplémentaires l'aideraient.

-Bonsoir messieur, vous voulez prendre quelque chose ?

Iruka s'adressait à un homme à la chevelure argenté dépassant la loi de la gravité et au visage magnifique.

Son œil était caché par un bandeau noir. Il avait l'œil libre, couleur orage.

Il lui souri doucement avant de lui demander un martini.

Iruka alla le chercher et lui rapporta. L'homme lui demanda alors de prendre un verre avec lui.

Iruka refusa poliment. L'homme souri encore plus en disant qu'il prendrait un verre quand même avec lui avant la fin de la soirée.

Iruka fut surpris mais ne le montra pas.

Il alla rejoindre le comptoir puis voyant de nouveaux clients, il alla les voir. Durant toue la soirée, l'homme ne le lâcha pas du regard, suivant n'importe lequel de ses mouvements.

Iruka supporta ce regard mais il commençait à en avoir assez.

Quand il finit son travail. L'homme était toujours la. Il alla le trouver et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

-Voulez vous boire un verre avec moi ?

- Non

-Pourtant, je vous répondrais si vous acceptez jeune homme.

Iruka le remercia et partit.

Il ne voulait pas boire avec un inconnu et encore moins quand ce dernier vous avez dit qu'il réussirait à boire un verre avec lui.

Il partit dans une ruelle sombre et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

Il était presque arrivé quand un homme l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre un mur.

-File moi ton fric belle gueule ou il va t'arriver des bricoles.

Iruka essaya de se dégager mais l'autre le tenait fortement quand tout un coup l'autre cria de douleur et le lâcha. L'homme qu'il avait vu au bar l'avait aidé.

- Mer…Merci.

- Mais ce n'est rien. Voulez vous boire quelque chose de chaud dans un endroit tranquille ?

- Non…non je vous remercie. Je suis prés de chez moi. Mais pour vous remercier vous pouvez venir boire ce verre que vous désirez tant chez moi.

L'homme accepta souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit appartement très simple. Beaucoup de photo de Naruto et d'Iruka tout petit et de leurs parents.

L'homme les remarqua, trouvant le jeune brun qui n'était d'autre qu'Iruka était très mignon quand il souriait de tout son cœur.

Iruka l'invita à s'assoir dans le salon et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire.

L'homme lui répondit de l'eau et Iruka alla en chercher.

Il revient très vite et alla rejoindre son invité.

Ce dernier se présenta.

Il s'appelait Hatake Kakashi.

A ce nom ; Iruka se redit.

Le grand homme d'affaire, écrivain et peintre à ses heures perdues était dans son appartement.

Ce dernier souri en devinant la pensée de son hôte.

Il remarqua alors les cernes qu'avait Iruka.

Il n'en dit irien et demanda le nom de la personne chez qui il était.

- Oh pardonnez mon manque de savoir vivre. Je m'appelle Iruka. Iruka Umino.

- Tu es très mignon Iruka.

L'homme à la chevelure argenté le tutoyait maintenant.

Iruka ne s'en formalisa pas mais rougit face au compliment de son invité.

Ce dernier posa quelques questions sur sa vie, son travail,…

Il apprit que alors son histoire.

- Votre mère s'appelait comment ?

-Ichirii Kairi, pourquoi ?

-Je me disais bien que votre nom me disait quelque chose. C'était la muse de mon père et elle avait parlait un soir de ton frère et de toi. C'est vraiment triste pour vous ce drame…

Ils ne dirent plus rien puis l'homme argenté se leva et lui donna une carte avec un numéro.

-Tu sais que suis artiste à mes heures perdues, tu me plais beaucoup et tu es très mignon. Je te propose d'être ma muse, en échange tu auras le logement, la nourriture, la reprise de tes études et les frais d'hospitalisation de ton frère qui seront à ma charge. Tu logeras avec moi, pour que je puisse te voir quand je le voudrais. Réfléchis. Oh, tu peux aussi me trouver à l'école de peinture tous les jeudis soir.

Et il partit en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

Iruka ferma la porte et soupira en se laissant tomber contre le sol. Il était épuisé, et la visite de cet homme allait tout chambouler dans ca petite vie.

Le jeune se leva le lendemain et alla à son travail.

Il devait livrer les journaux tôt le matin.

Il parti et eut la désagréable surprise de savoir que le journal pour lequel il travaillait devait fermer.

- Désole petit, mais je ne peux plus rester, je veux profiter de ma retraite et personne ne veut reprendre derrière moi. Voila ta prime. Au revoir.

Le vieil homme parti, le laissant seul dans la rue.

Bon, il avait encore son boulot à la superette.

Il acheta le journal sur le chemin et eut encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

Son deuxième lieu de travail avait brulé durant la nuit.

Il ne lui restait plus que le bar ou il travaillait le soir.

Il alla voir son patron et lui demanda s'il acceptait de le prendre pour plus d'heure.

Ce dernier accepta.

Iruka travailla donc plus que d'habitude, finissant par atteindre la somme qu'il fallait chaque mois pour Naruto.

Mais il n'avait vraiment rien pour vivre lui-même.

Il repensa à l'offre de Kakashi.

Mais appartenir en quelques sortes à cet homme l'effrayait.

Ill aimait être indépendant mais quand même, pour Naruto, il ferrait tout. Il ne lui restait plus que lui. Sa mère biologique était morte à cause d'homme qui l'avait tué dans une rue. Il fut hébergé par la famille Umino et avait prit leur nom, la mèere adoptive était un ange .

Elle était si belle que le grand Sumoko Hatake l'avait prise pour muse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit morte dans ce stupide accident.

Et grâce a cette famille qui l'avait adopt, il put connaitre naruto.

Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant et il l'avait élevé comme si il était de leur sang.

Ils avaient adopté Naruto en même temps.

Son père avait été porté disparut et sa mère était en morte en couche.

Il avait pris soin de ce petit ange.

Et il continuait.

Il soupira et décida de partir de chez lui.

Il se dirigea vers l'école d'art, la ou était Kakashi Hatake, digne descendant de Sumoko.

Il se dépêcha, ne voulant pas le rater.

Il avait décidé d'accepter une partie de l'offre de kakashi.

Il entra dans le grand bâtiment en marbre et ce dirigea a l'accueil, il demanda à voir Hatake a un homme qui avait les cheveux noirs, en batail.

Il lui sourit et lui indiqua la salle ou l'homme peignait.

Il gravi un escalier et frappa a la porte.

Il entra après un petit moment et la trouva vide de vie.

Il allait partir quand il remarqua un sac. L'homme était encore la.

Iruka l'attendrait.

Il allait prés d'une fenêtre et regarda le paysage.

Le soleil était en train de décliner, laissant des reflets doré entrait par la fenêtre

Il était perdu dans sa contemplation et il n'entendit pas Kakashi entrer.

Il était surpris de voir le beau brun ici. Mais encore plus ainsi.

La scène était tout simplement magnifique.

Il prit une photo, espérant pouvoir avoir de l'inspiration pour son livre grâce à ca.

Il avait déjà quelques scènes bien … non ne pas pensait a ca.

Il se racla la gorge, tirant le brun de sa contemplation.

- Hatake-san. Pardon de vous déranger mais, je voudrais vous parler.

-Bonjour Iruka, bien sur, tu veux t'assoir ?

L'argenté lui désigna un siège en plein milieu de la salle. Iruka comprit ce qu'il lui proposait.

De travailler des maintenant.

Il acquiesça puis alla ce placer la ou Kakashi lui avait montré.

Il s'assit et se tient naturellement.

Kakashi attrapa une feuille de papier, un crayon et commença à croquer (le terme pour dessiner) le jeune dauphin et lui parla.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Et bien c'est par rapport à l'offre de l'autre soir. Je veux bien vous servir de modèle, mais j'aimerai garder ma liberté. Enfin rester chez moi.

-Rien que ca ? Je veux bien ce n'est pas un problème, du moment que je puisse t'avoir comme muse ça me va.

IL continua de dessiner et ne reparla pas jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse.

Il avait fini alors que le soir était tombé depuis un moment.

Il rangea son matériel et prit des billets dans son sac.

Il les tendit a Iruka qui les prit et voyant la somme cru que l'argenté se trompait.

- Hatake-san, je crois que vous vous êtes...

- Ah oui, j'ai oublie de recompter.

Et il lui retendit des billets en plus.

Iruka recula et lui dit que c'était trop payer.

L'argente lui répondit que non et refusa de reprendre de l'argent.

Il prit Iruka par le bras et ils descendirent.

L'homme au comptoir les salua et Kakashi amena notre petit brun jusqu'à sa voiture.

Une magnifique Audi argenté et lui dit de monter, il le ramenait.

Une fois à l'appartement du brun il dit ce qu'il attendait de lui.

- je te verrai tous les jeudis vu que tu veux rester ici. Vers 16h ca te va ?

Le brunet acquiesça et il parti.

En rentrant chez lui, il alla s'effondrer sur son lit en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passant dans la tête de l'homme d'affaire ?

6000€ pour quelques heures en ca compagnie pour peindre, dessiner un homme normal comme lui.

Alors, une nouvelle fic. Elle vous plait?

Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou a vous, je tiens a m'excuser pour le retard dont je fais preuve. A causes des examens, des fêtes, des fics que j'ai du retaper, le manque d'inspiration, la fatigue._

_Enfin, vous ne meriter pas ce retard et donc je tiens a vous faire un petit cadeau. Je ne vous dit pas de quoi il s'agit, sinon ce ne sera plus une surprise ^^._

_Bonne lecture a vous._

_encore pardon du retard._

_Merci a vous tous pour les reviews, çà me fait chaud au coeur._

_-Les personnages de naruto ne sont pas à moi ( même pas en réves T-T, c'est pas juste)._

Iruka continuait à travailler dur au bar tous les jours, et tous les jeudis soir, il allait retrouver Hatake Kakashi à l'école des arts.

Chaque soir, il allait poser, toujours dans cette salle.

Cette dernière avait été réservée par l'homme aux cheveux d'argents, rien que pour eux.

L'homme d'affaire avait tous planifié. Enfin presque, lui, il souhaitait que le jeune homme reste en sa compagnie.

Il lui plaisait physiquement et l'intriguait.

Pour une fois qu'une personne ne lui courrait pas après pour son argent. Il voulait le connaitre plus et peut être pouvoir satisfaire son désir envers ce corps si jeune et attractif.

Il commençait de plus en plus à lui faire poser comme il voulait et avec les vêtements qui lui plaisait.

Il aimerait bien connaitre en peu plus la silhouette du jeune brun, sans toute fois l'effrayer.

Après tout, il ne voulait rien brusquer.

Iruka travaillait ce soir au bar ou ils s'étaient rencontrés, il alla le voir et ce qu'il vit l'énerva.

Un homme était en train de tenir son « _IRUKA_ ».

L'homme avait les cheveux blanc long jusqu'au épaules et lâché. Il tenait son Iruka par le bras et son autre main était enroulée prés de sa taille fine.

Il avait l'air joueur et sa tête prés de lui.

Sa langue vint rencontrer la joue de son dauphin qui en fut dégouté.

Il se débattait de toutes ses forces mais l'autre ne le lâcha pas.

Kakashi arriva et agrippa violement l'autre homme et le jeta par terre.

Il prit jalousement Iruka par le bras et le tira avec lui dehors, il le fit monter dans sa voiture et le pauvre brun était trop choqué pour réaliser le moindre mouvement.

Le plus vieux roula en direction de la salle ou ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs sans s'en rendre compte. Iruka lui avait peur. Hatake avait le regarde emplie de haine. Il essaya de lui parler mais l'autre était dans sa bulle.

Une fois arrivait dans la salle, il jeta Iruka vers le sol, sans douceur mais pas violement non plus.

En fait, cet homme était horriblement jaloux, et il ne semblait pas ce maitriser pour le moment.

Il s'accroupit sur Iruka qui ne fit pas un geste et il lui arracha ses vêtements.

Là Iruka commença à se débattre et à le supplier d'arrêter.

Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas. Il continua à lui arracher ses vêtements, le brun réussi à le repousser mais quand il se releva, l'argenté était déjà sur lui, et il le refit tomber a terre. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, collant sa langue à la sienne et l'entrainant dans un ballet endiablé.

Iruka n'avait presque plus de souffle quand l'homme arrêta.

Ce dernier faisait courir ses doigts sur la peau semblable à du caramel, lui faisant naitre des frissons de dégout et de plaisir. Il descendait sa main de plus en plus et il ignorait les suppliques du plus jeunes. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier ce mit à pleurer qu'il arrêta, semblant enfin se calmer et reprendre « conscience ».

Il se releva, en regardant avec effroi ce qu'il avait entreprit. Il avait le regard empli de désarroi et se jetant à genoux prés du brun il lui demanda pardon.

L'autre était recroquevillait sur le sol, entièrement nu, pleurant à chaude larmes, l'ignorant.

La scène était si belle.

Les reflets de lune passant par la fenêtre éclairaient ce petit corps plein de détresse.

Il était si beau.

Kakashi conquit par la beauté de cette scène, prit aussitôt sa planche dessin et se mit à transcrire les courbes si chaleureuses du corps de sa muse sur le papier.

Ceci ne lui prit que quelques minutes, minutes qu'Iruka prit pour se calmer. Kakashi alla chercher un drap qui trainait dans une salle annexe et lui tendit. Le jeune le prit, perplexe de son rapide changement d'attitude.

-Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour… ce qui vient de se passer, je suis… même si je suis possessif, très patient… normalement… quand je souhaite quelque chose… même que pour ca, … je ne souhaiterais qu'avoir ton accord… comment dire… je te désir, après tout, physiquement… mais je veux… te connaitre. Je veux te connaitre avant de faire quelque chose de plus intime avec toi.

Iruka le regarda encore plus surpris.

C'était lui ou Kakashi lui disait qu'il voulait …

Il prit une teinte rouge très sexy qui plut à Kakashi. Il enroula le drap autour de ses hanches fines et se leva, la vision était tous ce qu'il y a de plus magnifique, Kakashi se ressaisi de sa planche et fit un autre dessin.

Iruka lui s'en fichait, il bougea pour aller s'assoir loin de cet homme étrange.

Ce dernier connaissait presque par cœur la silhouette du dauphin.

Il continua et arrivant à l'expression du visage il osa regarder le jeune brun.

Ce dernier pleurait doucement.

L'homme aux cheveux argenté le rejoignit et posa ses croquis. Il prit délicatement le plus jeune dans ses bras et lui redemanda pardon.

Iruka lui dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Alors Kakashi sut que c'était autre chose.

- Naruto...

-Oui. Ce salaud du bar, c'était le médecin qui s'en occupait. Ses frais ont augmentés et il voulait que… que j'aille avec lui après mon boulot, pour au moins ce trimestre, oublier les dettes. Mais je ne peux plus… je ne peux payer, j'ai cherché mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres petits boulots mais je ne trouve rien qui puisse me permettre de payer et de vivre.

L'argenté le regarda et lui dit qu'il l'avait lui, pour l'aider.

Iruka se dégagea de ses bras et lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse.

Kakashi le regarda avec le regard dur, mais gentil, il enroula plus étroitement le corps frêle dans le drap et le porta. Il retourna à sa voiture et il démarra.

Il s'en voulait mais en même temps… Il roula et ignora gentiment les questions du jeune homme.

Ce dernier voulait vraiment savoir ou ils allaient. Il voyait que dehors les quartiers de plus en plus chic.

Puis ils arrêtèrent. Kakashi descendit et prit Iruka dans ses bras. Ce dernier ce débattait. Mais Kakashi le calma lui disant qu'il ne vouradrait certainement pas ce retrouver nu en pleine rue.

Il est vrai que le pauvre brun n'avait qu'un drap pour vêtement.

Ils entrèrent dans un richissime hôtel et Kakashi se dirigea vers un ascenseur. Ils y entrèrent et en sortirent au dernier étage. Kakashi le déposa prés d'une porte qu'il ouvrit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Iruka fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé mais timidement. La ou il entra, tout était beau. Les tonalite des papiers peints était dans les tons crèmes dorés, le parquet était en ébène incrustait de fils d'argent, des tableaux magnifiques ornaient les murs, les pièces étaient spacieuses, tout était merveille de technologie et de beauté. : Des œuvres d'arts, sculptures,…

Kakashi était un collectionneur, il adorait les choses rares et d'une beauté.

Tout d'un coup, Iruka vit des dessins qui étaient en cour de réalisation, il ne manquait plus qu'à les peindre. Des photos étaient accrochées à un mur, c'était des photos… DE LUI.

Hatake se contentait de dessiner et ils finissaient ses « œuvres » chez lui.

Le brun se retourna vers lui et voulut lui dire que c'était trop, qu'il le payait trop cher pour le peu de chose qu'il faisait mais Kakashi le poussa doucement vers une salle de bain immense.

-Lave-toi, après rejoins moi dans cette salle.

Il lui sourit et s'effaça derrière la porte.

Iruka se tourna vers la salle.

C'était immense. Une baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une mini piscine était au milieu, une douche a droite et un lavabo a gauche.

Il se dirigea vers la douche et se lava, quand il ressorti il y avait un peignoir fort épais et confortable qui l'attendait. Il l'enfila et alla retrouver Kakashi.

Se dernier c'était aussi changer, un pantalon noir moulant ses fesses et une chemise couleur vin rouge profond, un seul bouton l'attachait, faisant voir son ventre et ses abdominaux. Il était très beau. Musclé, magnifique, cultivé, il avait tout pour plaire. Iruka rougit fortement en le voyant.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

L'Hatake se retourna et le regarda, il se dirigea vers lui et lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le salon en cuir beige et lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes.

Il revient avec une serviette et se plaçant a coté de lui, il lui sécha les cheveux.

-Ils sont encore humides, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade.

Puis quand il finit il lui dit que maintenant il allait travailler pour lui mais avec la première version de leur contrat.

Iruka resterait avec kakashi tout le temps qu'il le voudrait, en échange, l'homme d'affaire payera les frais d'hospitalisation du petit frère.

Kakashi ne prévins pas Iruka mais quand ce dernier se lavait, il avait appelé son ami pour que se dernier fasse en sorte que Naruto soit transporté dans un hôpital plus compétent.

Iruka le remercia de bien vouloir l'aider mais il lui dit que tous ce qu'il faisait un échange, il trouvait que c'était faible par rapport a ce que l'argenté lui offrait.

Kakashi rigola, et lui dit qu'il abandonnait déjà un peu sa liberté, c'était déjà beaucoup, ensuite que si il voulait, il pouvait faire ce dont il avait parlé avant.

Ceci choqua Iruka, le plus vieux en faite rigolait tout en étant sérieux aussi.

Iruka rougissait diablement bien.

Kakashi eut un sourire carnassier et se penchant l'embrassa doucement.

Iruka surprit ne put rien faire.

**--XX--**

Iruka ne fit rien tant il ne s'attendait pas à çà.

Kakashi en profita pour l'allonger sur le salon et recouvrir son corps.

Bon dieu, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il s'attaqua à la ceinture de son peignoir et une fois qu'il fut ouvert, il prit en main le sexe de sa muse.

Ce dernier essaya de ce dégager mais le massage que lui faisait l'argenté l'empêcha de réfléchir plus loin, bon sang, c'était … agréable.

Kakashi massa tant et si bien qu'il finit part avoir des gémissements de plaisir.

Ces sons étaient si doux, tout d'un coup, il n'en tient plus et remplaça sa main par sa langue et sa bouche, léchant et titillant.

Iruka ne retint plus les soupirs, encouragent les ardeurs de Kakashi.

Puis il se cambra et se libera.

L'homme qui le tourmentait avala la semence et suçota comme pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié.

Puis il regarda le brun allongé. Il était beau, rouge et essoufflé par l'orgasme.

L'argenté se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait quand il lui aurait fait enfin l'amour.

Mais il ne continua pas. Sachant s'arrêter pour le moment.

Le brun lui appartiendrait bientôt corps et âme.

Il le supplierait qu'il le prenne.

Il se redressa et embrassa doucement le plus jeune.

Ce dernier rendit le baiser, inconsciemment.

Puis Kakashi le rhabilla et le prenant dans ses bras, l'apporta dans son lit ou il l'installa et recouvrant le petit corps, lui dit à demain.

Iruka s'endormi rapidement, ne sachant comment il devait réagir.

Il voulait tellement aidé son petit frère.

Mais devait-il accepter toutes les demandes de l'homme argenté ?

Il réussi à gagner le sommeil.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla, Kakashi a ses cotés.

Ce dernier le tenait enlacé.

Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se leva, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Il remarqua un livre qui était tombé à terre.

Il le prit et commença à le lire.

Bon sang, il vira au rouge très rapidement.

Il s'agissait d'un livre de sexe.

Comment l'homme a coté de lui pouvait-il lire çà. Mais un détaille le choqua.

Une description qui… le concernait. Bon dieu, le personnage de ce livre, c'était lui tout craché.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

L'argenté grommela et se leva.

Il remarqua le livre que tenait Iruka et lui demanda s'il lui plaisait.

Le brun lui lança le livre à la figure et lui demanda des explications.

L'argenté le calma, enfin pensait l'avoir calmé par ses explications :

- Et bien, tu es ma muse, et là, ce que tu viens de jeter est mon dernier livre. Il ne t'a pas plus au moins ?

Le brun lui hurla dessus que oui il n'aimait pas ca. Désolé s'il n'aimait pas les récits érotiques, encore moins quand on découvre que l'un des personnages est vous physiquement.

Kakashi rigola et s'excusa.

- La prochaine fois je te dirai en quoi consiste mes œuvres. Bon ce n'est pas tout, prépare toi, j'ai une exposition à ouvrir et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

- Un, que, quoi, comment, mais je..

- Chute, calme toi et respire. Je te prêterai des vêtements adéquate si il le faut mais tu viens, au passage je te dirai tout sur le chemin.

Et sur ses paroles, il laissa notre petit dauphin seul dans la chambre un petit moment et il revint un plateau avec de la nourriture dans les bras.

Il le posa sur le lit et pria le jeune homme à s'assoir et à manger.

Iruka lui obéit et après, Kakashi lui dit d'aller se laver, lui avait déjà été.

Iruka retourna dans la grande salle de bains, se demandant ce qu'il y allait avoir comme œuvre a l'exposition.

Sachant ce qu'il y avait comme livre, il fut choqué en pensant qu'il y aurait certainement des œuvres ainsi là bas.

Il sorti de la douche et remarqua une chemise et un pantalon de posés, à la place de son peignoir.

Il s'habilla et rejoignit Kakashi.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture et de la voiture, à l'exposition.

Kakashi apprit à Iruka qu'il devait se méfier d'un homme qui ressemblait à un serpent, les cheveux noir jais et les yeux jaunes.

Non il était inoffensif, sauf quand il voyait de belles personnes. Il ne se contrôlait plus et cela finissait souvent mal.

- C'est un homme de génie, un véritable artiste mais malheureusement il est un peu fou.

Ensuite il lui dit de se méfier des hommes d'affaire de l'Uchiwa compagnie, du moins la branche Akatsuki.

Puis il lui détacha les cheveux, disant qu'il le préférait ainsi.

Ils arrivèrent à un grand bâtiment de briques rouges, et ils y entrèrent, les femmes se précipitèrent sur Kakashi mais ce dernier tint Iruka contre son torse, un bras autour des hanches, l'empêchant de s'échapper et les femmes le regardaient avec jalousie.

Iruka ne savait pas ou se mettre.

Puis il regarda les œuvres quand Kakashi s'arrêtait pour discuter avec quelqu'un, elles étaient belles, sculptures, peintures, art moderne ou anciens.

Il apprit que Kakashi avait fournit une partie des œuvres.

Un homme vint lui parler, c'était le serpent dont il devait se méfier.

- Hatake-san, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien Orochimaru-san, et vous ?

- Bien bien bien. Oh mais vous êtes en galante compagnie, jeune homme vous êtes magnifiquement beau, je me présente Orochimaru, artiste peintre, tout ce qui touche à l'art en fait, et je peux vous dire que vous seriez un magnifique modèle, accepteriez vous de poser pour moi, ou alors de boire un verre en ma compagnie ?

Il s'était un peu énervé mais il semblait calme et malheureusement Iruka ne put lui répondre.

Kakashi avait déclarait qu'il était sa muse et que malheureusement il restait avec lui.

Orochimaru parut un peu déçu mais il comprenait et déclara que son « ami » était un collectionneur de pièce rare et belle. Puis il prit congé d'eux.

Iruka suivit encore Kakashi à travers une foule de personne venant féliciter l'argenté et regarder Iruka comme si il était un animal de compagnie.

Kakashi dut le laisser prés du buffet pour aller faire un discours et il lui recommanda de faire attention à Uchiwa.

Iruka acquiesça, soulagé de le voir partir et d'être libre.

Il fut dérangé par un jeune aux cheveux corbeaux qui lui demanda s'il pouvait lui donner un verre de jus de fruit.

Iruka lui tendit et le jeune garçon le remercie et lui demanda s'il était l'homme à la lune.

Iruka ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait, le jeune lui prit la main et lui montra la peinture.

On voyait un homme à moitié nu sur un planché avec les reflets de la lune qui l'éclairait. Il y avait la présence de la tristesse et de la chaleur. On voulait se précipiter sur ce corps pour le consoler.

Il s'y reconnu.

Kakashi avait réalisé cette œuvre la nuit dernière. Il était un maitre pour réaliser ce genre de chose en peu d'heure.

Le jeune homme se présenta.

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, ravie de connaitre la muse de cet homme, vous êtes bien plus beau que cette peinture.

Iruka se redit face à ce nom, kakashi lui avait dit de se méfier.

Le garçon continua, ne remarquant pas son léger malaise.

-Je sais que kakashi vous a dit de vous méfier, mais vous savez, je ne suis pas comme mon frère. Vous semblez empli de gentillesse, je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal. Dites moi votre nom s'il vous plait ?

Iruka lui répondit et ils discutèrent.

Iruka apprit que Sasuke était gentil et devait subir les difficultés du monde financier pour empêcher son grand frère de prendre le monopole sur des marchés important, ce dernier faisait tout pour éliminer justement l'entreprise de Kakashi et Sasuke s'était associer à lui pour lutter contre son frère,mafieu.

Iruka écouta le jeune homme qui ne savait pas pourquoi sentait qu'il pouvait se confier à cet homme empli de gentillesse.

A la fin Kakashi cherchait Iruka et le trouva.

- Iruka j'ai eu peur un moment je te cherchais partout. Tu es avec … a Sasuke, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous présenter.

Puis ils discutèrent d'affaire à régler et se donnèrent rendez vous le lendemain vers midi.

Sasuke prit congé et Iruka retrouva sa place sous le bras de Kakashi.

Ils allaient rentrer quand Kakashi le tint plus contre lui, il allait lui demandé ce qui se passait quand un homme qui ressemblé à Sasuke à part avec ses cheveux longs et les rides sous ses yeux adressa sèchement la parole a Kakashi.

- Tient Hatake, vos œuvres sont encore exposé, qui va vous les acheter ? Y en t-il une d'un digne intérêt ?

Un homme semblable à un requin, la peau presque bleu et des cicatrices sous les yeux rit. Puis ses regards se posérent sur Iruka et il souri avec un sourire de carnassier. Iruka se blottit inconsciemment contre Kakashi.

- Kakashi-san, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un d'assez fou pour rester en votre compagnie, je vais donc me présenter comme il se doit. Je suis Itachi Uchiwa de Uchiwa Akatsuki compagnie, voici mon associe Kisame Hosigagi. Ravie de rencontrer une si belle personne.

Iruka acquiesça doucement mais il ne parla pas. Les regards que ses hommes lui adressaient ne lui plaisaient pas.

Il n'entendit pas les paroles de Kakashi, ne sentit pas quand ils partirent mais il se sembla sortir de sa torpeur quand ils rentrèrent et que Kakashi l'embrassa doucement, quémandant son attention.

_J'espére que ce chapitre comblera votre attente._

_Laissez moi vos impressions._

_Bye bye._


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée du retard mais j'e galère pas mal en ce moment, entre mes autres fics qui sont sur une clé usb qui est chez une amie que je ne vois que dans un mois, mon boulot ( j'ai pris du grade) et plein de fics qui se disputent mon cerveau._

_je vous promet de faire des efforts et de ne pas vous laisser mariner trop longtemps._

_alors plein de choses a dire: Merci pour vos reviews je ne site pas tout le monde, c 'est un merci général mais sincère._

_ Merci pour vos conseils ( j'essaie toujors de m'améliorer pour votre plaisir, les fautes bah, j'ai pas de beta donc des fois c'est dur T-T)_

_je pourrais dans un mois poster enfin mon cadeau de noel pour vous ( non je ne suis pas en retard c'est vous qui etes en avances Xd)_

_et encore et toujours merci de prendre le temps de lire._

_voila je vous embete pas plus._

_Kakashi iruka et tout le monde ne m'appartient pas. mince alors ............_

* * *

Iruka s'allongea sur le lit, s'ennuyant.

Kakashi était parti régler quelques affaires avec son entreprise lui disant qu'il reviendrait vite.

Kakashi, cet homme était un mystère ?

Il l'embrassait de temps en temps s'arrêtant toujours avant d'aller trop loin, ou encore lui disait qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Et la, à chaque fois qu'il partait, il l'enfermait dans sa suite.

Du coup Iruka s'ennuyait, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni même penser de sa condition.

Enfin, du moment que Naruto recevait de bons soins…

Il se retourna sur le lit, pensant à tous ce que Kakashi lui faisait faire, çà l'occuperait un peu.

Chaque jeudis ils allaient à l'école comme avant pour des poses, ou encore il passait son temps à le regarder lire, ou quand il dormait.

Un soir, il s'était réveillé et avait surpris l'homme d'affaire en train de le regarder. Il avait eu un éclat de possession dans ce regard, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il l'avait aussi amené presque chaque soir à une sortie, concert, opéra, exposition d'art, restaurant très coté ou Iruka ne savait jamais ou se mettre. Tant de richesse et de classe, il n'avait pas était habitués à çà.

Il se leva et alla prendre un livre sur la bibliothèque et commença à le lire et il le jeta loin de lui après quelques pages.

Il était encore tombé sur un livre de porno que Kakashi écrivait en s'inspirant de lui.

Une histoire avec un loup-garou, sauver de justesse de la prostitution, encore une autre avec une histoire de prince et une autre avec des vampires, des reprises de contes comme la petite sirène et autres, que des histoires farfelues et ne comprenant que des passages très …

Enfin, Iruka avait donné plus ou moins son accord.

Il se rallongea sur le lit en soupirant, il s'ennuyait.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Kakashi était rentré de bonne humeur, il chantonnait le passage Toréador de Carmen.

Il ne se leva même pas pour aller le saluer.

Il s'ennuyait.

En fait, notre petit dauphin tombait malade, mentalement, il n'en pouvait plus.

Bon sang, il était épuisé à ne rien faire, et Naruto qu'il lui manquait.

Kakashi l'appela mais le brun se contenta de se retourner sur le lit, soupirant encore plus.

Kakashi le trouva et lui demanda s'il ne l'avait pas réveillé.

Iruka lui répondit que non, et il se leva finalement, lui disant bonjour et se dirigea vers le salon, Kakashi le regarda perplexe, se demandant ce qu'il avait.

le jeune brun qu'il hébergeait,.bon d'accord qu'il retenait auprès de lui n'avait jamais été comme çà.

Il pensa à son petit frère et eut un petit sourire.

Il rejoignit Iruka et lui dit de venir, ils allaient sortir.

Iruka leva le regard sur lui et se leva, il acquiesça.

Kakashi remarqua par apport aux épaules de sa muse, que ce dernier était…comment dire, fatigué.

Il le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans sa voiture.

Ils roulaient depuis un moment quand Iruka remarqua que la route était celle de l'hôpital.

Kakashi l'emmenait souvent voir son petit frère, il restait en retrait pendant que le plus jeune lui parlait.

Il lui laissait plus ou moins d'intimité.

Iruka lui souffla un merci.

Il se sentait un peu mieux, mais pas encore pour enlever ce sentiment de fatigue.

Kakashi lui souri et ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

A peine arrivé dans la chambre de Naruto qu'un médecin vint les voir.

- Mr Hatake, le jeune Naruto va se réveiller dans quelques jours une semaine, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Iruka en pleura légèrement de joie, son petit frère allait revenir, il serait libéré du contrat avec Kakashi.

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas du tout l'argenté, mais il ne supportait la bulle que Kakashi avait crée pour lui.

Il avait parlé un peu avec Naruto quand kakashi le prit par le bras.

- Viens, il se fait tard, et puis, on va voir Sasuke. Il serait ravi de la nouvelle.

Il souri, Sasuke avait une fois accompagné Iruka au chevet de Naruto et voyant le blond et ce que Iruka lui avait dit, il serrait heureux de devenir ami avec lui.

Il sourit.

Ils reprirent la route en direction de la maison de Sasuke.

Ils y entrèrent et passèrent un moment à discuter.

Sasuke fut heureux de la nouvelle.

Iruka lui, fut soulager du poids de l'ennuie.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Kakashi attendit qu'ils se couchent (oui ils dorment ensemble à la demande du plus vieux) avant de l'enlacer et de lui demandait si il voulait faire quelque chose demain.

Iruka le regarda et lui répondit qu'il voulait sortir, se libérer l'esprit.

Kakashi avait comprit ce que demander son petit dauphin.

-J'accepte que tu puisses sortir, mais seulement si tu m'embrasses et acceptes que nous dormions sans aucun vêtement entre nous.

Iruka rougit encore plus et refusa la deuxième partie. il était un peu habitué aux demandes étranges de l'artiste.

Kakashi souri et il réclama son bisou, déclarant qu'il oublierait peut-être la deuxième partie en question si le brun arrivait à commander le baiser.

En fait, il jouait avec lui.

Iruka le regarda, s'approcha un peu plus de l'argenté et au début, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son « bourreau » et caressa doucement avec sa langue.

Kakashi lui laissa l'accès à sa bouche et il le laissa commander au début le baiser.

Mais son instinct reprit le dessus et se mettant au dessus du brunet, il l'embrassa avec passion et force.

A la fin ils étaient essoufflé, et Kakashi garda Iruka dans ses bras et il sourit un peu et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Iruka se réveilla le lendemain, il vit que Kakashi était déjà levé.

Ce dernier arriva au même moment dans la chambre et il portait un plateau déjeuné.

- Bonjour mon beau dauphin. Alors le planning est : Vernissage d'une exposition vers 10h, séance de peinture bien sur avant et à partir de midi, on sort faire un tour en ville. Ca te va mon petit ange ?

Il faisait des efforts pour permettre à Iruka de sortir, il voulait tellement protéger ce petit jeune homme de tous les malheurs du monde.

Iruka lui souri et lui répondit que oui çà allé.

Il mangea avec Kakashi et il alla se laver avant de la rejoindre dans le salon. Là, Kakashi lui dit qu'il fera la séance à la maison pour une fois.

Il dit de s'allonger sur le salon et d'enlever sa chemise.

Iruka le fit mais il ne put supprimer la rougeur qui apparu sur son visage.

Chaque fois Kakashi souriait.

Il adorait voir Iruka avec ce rouge, çà le rendait si mignon.

Il lui dit comment se placer comme il le souhaiter et la séance commença.

Kakashi avait toujours cet éclat de possession dans les yeux.

Iruka aimait bien çà maintenant.

Même si ce regard le faisait rougir à chaque fois.

La séance se termina au bout d'un moment, quand iruka avait presque une crampe à force de tenir la pose. ce qui etait bien ce que kakashi lui parlait au lieu de passer des heures a le peindre sans un mot. la séance etait plus chaleureuse.

Ils partirent pour le vernissage.

Une fois arrivé, ils eurent la surprise de voir Itachi et Kisame.

-Hatake-san et la belle personne de l'autre fois, c'est un bonheur de vous voir.

-Itachi, Kisame. Kakashi avait le ton froid comme de la glace.

Il attira Iruka plus que nécessaire contre lui.

Kisame se lécha les lèvres et souhaita un bonjour au brun.

Leurs regards sur Iruka ne laissaient rien de bon à penser.

Iruka qui était déjà très prés de Kakashi se terra un peu plus sous son bras protecteur.

Kakashi en fut presque heureux si il n'était pas si inquiet pour son brunet.

Ils allèrent loin de ces hommes.

- Kisame, tu sais ce que tu as faire avec les autres. Bientôt L'entreprise de Hatake-_san_va nous appartenir.

Le grand frère de Sasuke quitta le vernissage laissant Kisame le soin de réaliser l'opération.

-C'est une joie immense de pouvoir voir le grand, le célèbre Hatake Kakashi à ma modeste exposition, je tiens à vous présenter à mes collaborateur, venez avec moi.

Un homme caché par des lunettes tira Kakashi loin d'Iruka et l'emmena vers un groupe de personnes pour discuter d'art.

Iruka alla se poser dans un coin de la salle. Il sentit une présence dans son dos et à peine se retourna-t-il qu'il fut bâillonné par Kisame qui l'emmena hors de la salle, dans une voiture ou il le jeta sans ménagement et dit au chauffeur de partir.

Kakashi se libera enfin de ses fans et essaya de retrouver Iruka.

Mais ce dernier était introuvable.

"Peut-être est-il sorti loin de cette foule, c'est vrai qu'il n'a toujours pas l'habitude de tant de monde."

Son téléphone sonna le tirant de ses pensées et eut la désagréable surprise d'entre Iruka qui le suppliait de ne rien faire, puis la voix de Kisame retentit.

-Si tu veux revoir ta muse vivante Hatake, rejoins nous aux docks de Uchiwa compagnie ce soir vers 23h, ne t'inquiète pas, on en prendra grand soin. Hahahahaha !!!!!

Puis l'appelle se termina.

Kakashi avait le sang de glacé.

Iruka, lui qu'il voulait protéger et aimer plus que tout avait été enlevé par ces salauds.

Bon sang, il devait faire quelque chose.

Il appela Sasuke et le prévint de la situation et lui demanda de le retrouver chez lui assez vite.

Il ne laissera rien au hasard foie de Hatake Kakashi, ses hommes allaient payer leur acte.

* * *

_Alors? vous aimez toujours autant? bientôt la suite._

_Reviews? ( est-ce que je les mérite?)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Un peu de violence ( bon je m'améliore maintenant, les scénes seront mieux ^^) sinon je vous ais pas trop manquée? que du bonheur pour vous, je suis en train de taper un nouveau petit chapitre pour cette fic et j'espere pouvoir la mettre, sinon mon cadeau de noel vous l'aurez dans quelques jours ( je viens de récupérer ma clé usb T-T) je vous retape tout au propre. bonne lecture!!!!!!!!_

* * *

-Lâchez moi, mais lâchez moi !!!!

Iruka se débattait. Kisame avait fait venir des gens, des hommes de mains de Itachi, ils le lorgnaient sans retenu. Et il commençait à avoir peur.

Une langue glissa sur sa peau, au niveau de son cou. Il cria et se débâtit, mais l'espèce de requin le tenait serrait fermement contre lui.

Un blond déclara alors qu'il voulait aussi faire « mumuse » avec le jouet, et que c'était égoïste de la part de Kisame de se le garder.

Kisame souri, dévoilant des dents assez pointues pour faire peur.

- Bien, vous pouvez jouer avec mais ne me le casser pas, il est rare ce jouet.

Il lâcha Iruka et le poussa vers les hommes qui l'attrapèrent aussitôt et arrachèrent ses vêtements, il se débattait. Sachant pertinemment que çà ne servais à rien.

Ils allaient le violer, bon dieu, pourquoi devait-il subir çà?

Le blond le plaqua violement contre le sol, l'étourdissant, puis il hurla de douleur, un des hommes avait réussi à le pénétrer. Il n'était pas préparé à çà. Il saignait de nombreuse contusions et blessures qu'ils lui avaient faites et de ce viol.

Il remarqua alors que Kisame filmé tout. Il se débattait encore même si le désespoir semblait le happer de plus en plus que ses hommes jouaient avec son corps. Il pensa à Kakashi qui lui, s'arrêtait toujours avant d'aller plus loin, attendant qu'Iruka l'accepte. Il pleura de douleur. Il voulait tellement revoir l'argenté et que ce dernier le reprenne dans ses bras, pour le protéger de toutes agressions extérieures. Il sombra dans l'inconscience au bout du quatrième viol. Si on peut dire, Kisame avait filmé ces scènes de violence pendant presque deux heures.

A la fin, il réclama son jouet aux hommes qui lui rendirent. Il porta dans une salle ou il demanda à une personne de le nettoyer sommairement et de l'amener aux docks assez rapidement.

Kakashi arriva en avances à son rendez vous. Iruka, c'était tous ce qui lui importait. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop souffert, ignorant totalement ce qu'il avait subi. il attendit quelques minutes et Itachi arriva enfin avec Kisame. Il y avait aussi pas mal d'homme de main.

Ils entrèrent dans un des entrepôts et il découvrit la mise en scène macabre:

Iruka était nu, blessé contre le sol dur et froid, respirant difficilement.

Kakashi voulut se précipiter vers lui mais Kisame l'en empêcha.

Itachi lui parla alors :

- Tu sais qu'il est dans cet état de ta faute, si tu ne m'avais résisté pendant tous ce temps, il n'aurait rien subit. Enfin, Kisame, si tu touchais ta récompense pour avoir accompli un travail difficile ?

- Héhé bien sur Itachi, pas de problème.

Kakashi fut immobilise contre le sol par trois homme très musclé pendant que Kisame enlevait son manteau en se dirigeant vers Iruka. Ce dernier pleurait, sachant très bien ce qui allait encore ce passer. Il ne voulait pas que Kakashi le voit comme ca. Le requin lui donna un coup de pied, le faisant rencontrer son visage avec le sol froid. Il l'attrapa par la taille et il entra en lui sans préparation, le faisant hurler. Il fit ses mouvements avec violence, le faisant hurler et se débattre.

Kakashi en pleura.

Son ange, qu'il avait essayé de protéger contre tout souffrait devant lui et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Quand Kisame eut finit, il attrapa Iruka par le bras, le faisant se relever vite et l'emmena dans une autre pièce.

Itachi se pencha prés de l'argenté.

-Ca doit faire mal Hatake, enfin, avant que je ne dise mon offre pour ton entreprise, j'ai encore des arguments marquant à te faire voir.

Les hommes emmenèrent kakashi dans la même pièce qu'Iruka.

Il était maintenant attaché contre un mur avec une chaine autour du coup, et il y avait une télé. Itachi l'alluma et les enferma.

Kakashi découvrit l'horreur qu'avait subit Iruka. Il se pencha prés de lui et lui demanda mainte fois pardon et lui promettant que ce soir, il ne subirait plus rien. Iruka se jeta dans ses bras, lui disant de ne rien faire, qu'il n'avait pas à sacrifier quelque chose ou même lui pour le sauver, qu'il était content de l'avoir connu.

Kakashi se leva et brisa l'étreinte, lui murmura d'être sage et que tout allé finir.

Il frappa contre la porte et on lui ouvrit.

Iruka se retrouva seul, n'entend rien.

Le temps lui parut long.

Le silence était pesant, il ne le supportait pas. Il cria plusieurs fois le nom de Kakashi mais rien. Il commençait à stresser. Que c'était-il passé ? Il avait attendu quelques minutes et pourtant il avait cru attendre des heures, puis Kakashi arriva. Il ouvrit la porte et Iruka le fit, il était blessé, des balles dans le bras et une dans le torse.

Il saignait beaucoup.

- kakashi, qu'est-ce que…

Kakashi pointa un revolver sur lui et tira, la chaine se brisa et il s'accroupit près de son ange et le prit dans ses bras. Quand ils arrivèrent à la sortie, Iruka remarqua les corps sans vie et criblé de balles d'Itachi, Kisame et des autres hommes. Kakashi le serra contre lui et lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter pour eux. Il le déposa doucement dans sa voiture et il roula jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Sasuke les attendait.

Un médecin se précipita sur Iruka mais il lui dit de s'occuper de Kakashi.

Ce dernier refusait :

- Non, toi, tu dois de te faire soigner.

-NON, c'est toi, tu es plus blessé que moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre Kakashi…

L'argenté soupira et alla avec le médecin, un autre arriva et s'occupa du brun. Il le fit dormir avec un médicament. Tout ira bien il lui avait dit.

Iruka s'endormit, oubliant un peu se qui s'était passé. Kakashi le rejoignit quand ses blessures furent soignées. Il regarda sa muse dormir,le prit dans ses bras et retourna prés de Sasuke qui l'attendait dans la voiture avec un jeune garçon blond, ils discutaient ensemble. Kakashi plaça Iruka sur la banquette arrière prés du blond qui le regarda et il sourit un peu triste.

Kakashi monta et roula jusqu'à chez lui.

Iruka se réveilla, voyant le soleil il se dit qu'il avait dormit très tard. En se levant, il remarqua qu'il était chez Kakashi. Il se leva et alla dans le salon la ou il y avait du bruit, et là, il vit Kakashi et Sasuke et son petit frère.

Il se précipita sur Naruto et le serra contre lui.

-Naruto, tu m'as tellement manqué, depuis quand…

- Ruru, je me suis reveillé il y a plusieurs heures. J'ai appris ce que tu avais fait pour moi, je ne…

Naruto pleura et Iruka le rassura comme il put. Il le cajola, oubliant un peu Kakashi mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas.

Puis Il demanda si Naruto voulait aller avec Sasuke. Le blond acquiesça, une grande entente entre eux était née il y a quelques heures. Ils sortirent dehors faire un tour Sasuke décidait a s'en faire un ami.

Iruka regarda l'argenté, s'assît prés de lui et se calla conter ria et l'enlaça.

-Je t'aime Kakashi.

L'homme fut surprit puis il se pencha et embrassa Iruka.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, je m'en veux pour…

- Pourquoi ? Il ne c'est rien passé que je sache.

Iruka préférait oublier ce qui c'était passé. Kakashi hocha la tête et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter à son lit. Il le déposa doucement et tout en se léchant les lèvres le déshabilla. Iruka rougit fortement et se laissa faire, déshabillant aussi Kakashi. Ce dernier faisant parcourir sa langue sur la peau couleur miel si attractif. Quand l'homme argenté commença à aller plus loin Iruka se raidit, il avait encore en esprit ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tard.  
Kakashi le comprit et s'arrêta, remonta le drap sur eux deux et l'enlaça en le rassura en déposant de multiples baisers sur ses cheveux.  
Iruka se calma et l'embrassa en le remerciant.  
L'argenté lui sourit et lui promit d'attendre jusqu'a ce qu'il se sente prêt. Iruka lui sourit et s'endormit pour une petite siéste avec son protecteur.  
Lhomme le regarda dormir en se promettant de tout faire pour qu'il oubli ce qui c'était passé.

Les jours passèrent Iruka rattrapait le temps perdu avec son petit frère.

Naruto était heureux. Il rattrapa vite son retarda l'école et se fit beaucoup d'ami dont Sasuke.

Kakashi prenait soin de lui, lui payant de cours privé pour qu'il ait le même niveau que les autres garçons de son âge. Iruka lui en était reconnaissant. Mais chaque soir, dormir avec kakashi s'était dur.

Il avait encore à l'esprit ce qu'il avait subit, même si il savait que l'argenté ne lui ferai jamais de mal, mais çà le travaillait, il voulait aller plus loin avec lui.

Pourtant un soir, il réussi à surmonter sa peur et se colla contre Kakashi. Et il l'enlaça et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- ruka, ne te force pas, je ne veux pas que tu le regrette.

-je ne regretterais rien, car c'est toi.

Kakashi lui sourit et lui rendit son baiser. Il y alla doucement, le déshabillant et faisant parcourir ses mains sur sa peau douce. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de cette peau qu'il l'hantait depuis tant de temps. Puis il alla jusqu'à l'entre jambes d'Iruka, léchant, caressant, le faisant enfin jouir et il put enfin boire le précieux liquide. Ensuite il lécha l'entrée étroite. Et il surprit Iruka en introduisant un de ses doigts en lui. Il prépara sa venue. Il ne voulait pas que son dauphin d'amour soit blessé. ll adorait les bruits qu'il en tirait, il savait qu'Iruka appréciait et il finit par rentrer en lui avec un soupir d'aise. Il resta un moment a ne rien faire pour qu'Iruka s'habitue, puis il commença ses coups de reins, entrainant son brun toujours de plus en loin dans son orgasme. Il se libera en lui et il en sorti un peu à contre cœur.

Iruka lui se blottit dans ses bras et lui murmura merci de m'aimer.

Kakashi lui souri et il l'embrassa, lui disant de se reposer car ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

Kakashi s'était réveillé il y a quelques minutes et voyait son amour dormir paisiblement, il s'était rappelé le commencement de leur histoire.

* * *

_voilà normalement c'est terminé, mais,............ je vais vous faire une petite suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_alors vous là voulez ou non? petite review?_

_je l'ai méritée?_

_Merci à tous et à toutes ( surtout à toutes pour avoir lu et prit un peu de temps pour me donner leurs avis, leurs encouragements et surtout leurs impatience XD) à bientôt!!!!_


End file.
